X-Men A Go-Go
by AciDevil
Summary: Jubilee and Wolverine travel time to see Glenn Danzig and The Misfits
1. Default Chapter

"Easy does it" whispered Jubilee in frustrated excitement as she tried in desperation to remember the lock combination to The 

"Easy does it" whispered Jubilee in frustrated excitement as she tried in desperation to remember the lock combination to The Mansion's Laboratory, Cyclops had told it to her a month or two ago and it was only to be used by her in a case of extreme emergency. To her, this was a case of emergency, Professor Xavier had recently acquired some plans for a revolutionary new time travel device and Jubilee had certain reason to time travel.

You see, the date was getting close that over almost two decades ago, the legendary punk group, The Misfits lost their original frontman Glenn Danzig. Jubilee had first gotten into the Misfits when she noticed how much Danzig reminded her of Wolvie, both short in stature, muscular, and both had the burliest sideburns she had ever seen in her life.

It was, Ironically Wolverine that had gotten her into The Misfits. Last summer she was having one of her sleepless nights, and decided that she needed a drink of water. Walking out into the hallway she saw the lights on in Logan's room and decided to find out why he was up so late. She found him sitting on the floor going through one of the largest collections, of vinyl 45's, records, cassettes and compact discs in the United States.

"Wolvie, what're you doin' up so late?"

"I'm trying to find some old albums I don't need anymore to get rid of, they're takin' up too much space."

"Mind if I take a look?" asked a newly rejuvenated Jubilee.

"Knock yerself out," replied Logan.

After an hour and a half of sifting through the collection Jubilee began to grow weary again.

"Metallica, Bruce Springsteen, Guns N' Roses..." she finally came across a box of 45's that they hadn't checked yet. "The Misfits" said Jubilee, "I heard about them." "They were big back in the day." recalled Logan, "Here, take this" he said, handing her his turntable, "see how they suit ya."

(Back to present day)

"I'm close, I know I'm close" she was trying every combination she could think of 135...136...137...138... Suddenly something began to happen, the door began to open and inside she found a pod about the size of a dumpster stood on end. Inside she found an array of levers, buttons and screens. "Hmmm....Let's see" she thought, recalling the movie "Back to the Future".

Unbeknownst to Jubilee's knowledge No one could hear the noise she was making in the compound separate from the mansion, except maybe someone with a heightened sense of hearing and hair-trigger reflexes.

Wolverine burst awake in his bed. "What in the hell is going on out there?" He wondered aloud looking out of his bedroom window. Quickly he threw on some black jeans, black tank top, leather jacket and some black biker boots. Outside the mansion, he made his way through the dark to the lab compound.

Jubilee had entered the correct date as it said on the Misfits timeline she got on the Internet, "October 29, 1983" she read aloud. She set the coordinates to the CbGb's in New York (Author's note, I'm not sure if that is where the Misfits performed their last concert, it was just assumption) in the middle of New York's punk scene. "Ok here goes" Jubilee, without thinking pressed the button and in a flash of light, but oddly quiet, she was gone.

The machine appeared in an alley in back of the club, Jubilee covered it with a tarp that was covering another dumpster and entered. Then she saw them, in all their glory, the original Misfits, Looking like the undead on bass, Jerry Only and quite Frankenstein-esq on guitar Doyle, and leading them on was The man she had come to see, Glenn Danzig. She had entered during the chorus of "I Turned into a Martian"

I Turned into a Martian   
Whoa oh oh   
I Can't Even Recall my Name   
whoa oh oh   
Sometimes I never hardly sleep at night   
whoa oh oh   
I turned into a Martian today...


	2. BrainEaters

Jubilee looked around

Jubilee looked around. "This is sooo freakin' cool!!!" Out of the corner of her eye however she did notice she was getting some uneasy stares. It WAS 1983, and she WAS wearing clothes more off the wall than she was seeing now...for the time anyways. It was a group near one of the far wall that was staring at her and whispering between songs. At that point she focused back on the stage right at the beginning of "Halloween"

Bonfires burnin' bright   
Pumpkin faces in the night   
I remember Halloween   
DEAD CATS!!! Hangin' from poles   
Little dead are out in droves   
I remember Halloween!!

At that point the group of about four boys and two girls started towards her. "Hey, nice shirt, can I have it?" One of the girls asked Jubilee. Jubilee looked down. "Uh-oh" she had realized her flaw, the Misfits t-shirt she was wearing was screen printed in 1997, she had totally forgotten that she was in 1983. "Who the hell is Michale Graves?" One of the boys asked, inquiring about the Misfits' new lead singer. "Uhh, that's a typo." Jubilee quipped. "You never answered my question, can I have your shirt?" Jubilee was scared, REALLY scared. Halloween ended and they started a new song "We Are 138"

We are 138   
We are 138   
We aaaaaaaaaaare.....138!!!!!!!

Jube remembered an interactive chat she had looked in on with Glenn Danzig, she remembered he said that "We Are 138" was a song about violence "Well," she thought "If it's violence they want, it's violence they get!!"

(2000)

Wolverine had picked up a strange scent that seemed to be coming from the direction of the laboratory. As he took his key out to unlock the large steel door, he came to realize that it was already unlocked. "Hmmm...seems like there's somethin' in here that someone wants." He looked around on the inside and found that the big contraption that he saw there the other day was gone.

Quickly he ran to the monitors to check the surveillance footage. It was Jubilee fiddling around with he machine then she and it both disappearing. In the grainy black and white tape, he saw something flutter out of her hand and underneath the chair he was sitting in. He looked underneath it and found the piece of paper. "October 29, 1983" he read aloud. "Well Hank's gonna be pretty pissed at me if I don't get back, but what's he gonna do?" he smirked. Wolverine is referring to a smaller version of the time machine that Henry had been working on that fits around the wrist. Strapping it on, Wolverine entered the date and set it. As if out of Star Trek, a field of energy surrounded him and he was whisked away.

(1983)

Jube paffed one of the assailants with energy blast and sent him reeling across the floor. One of the girls jumped on her back and started to choke her, Jubilee flipped her onto the floor. The other girl ran out of the club. As Jubilee looked down at the two people she had just felled, she turned and saw the eyes of everyone in the club staring at her, INCLUDING THE MISFITS!! "Hey!!" Called out Glenn Danzig. "That kicked some serious ass, why don't you come on up here and join us for a song?" Worried that she would mess up, Jubilee finally came to the terms that once she got back home, she would never see these people again anyways so what the hell. "I got the perfect song for you!" Danzig said, "it's something you got a lot of, ATTITUDE 1,2,3,4!!!"

Attitude!!   
You got some fuckin' attitude!!   
I can't believe what you say to me   
You got some attitude!!!   
Inside your feeble brain there's probably a whore!!!   
If you don't shut your mouth, you're gonna feel the   
floor!!!!!!!

Jubilee couldn't believe it, she was singing with the Misfits!!! She looked over and saw Jerry Only, he smiled back at her. Then she looked and she saw Doyle pounding his guitar like it was a jackhammer. Then she looked towards the front of the club and she saw Logan. LOGAN!!!! "Oh no, he's going to drag me offstage and embarrass me in front of all these people! Much to her shock, he just stood there looking at her and singing along to all of the songs.

After the show, the band invited them both backstage. They had a lengthy conversation about what would happen in the future, Jubilee took out her Walkman with her mix tape on it and found "Mother" by Danzig. "No goddam way I wrote that!! that sounds like nothing I would ever write!!!" "You'll see" said Jubilee. She grabbed her camera and had her picture taken with Logan and the band.

Upon exiting, Jubilee said to Logan "You, know the Professor and Cyclops don't need to know about this."   
"Well, there been thousands of times I had to sneak out to go see concerts, course I never went to such lengths to go through time." explained Logan. Jubilee and Logan took the tarp off of the time machine and set the coordinates back to the mansion in the year 2000.

Attempting to set everything up exactly as they found it. They waked back to the mansion ranting and raving about the time that they had.

(The next morning)

"Jubilee!!!" It seemed, at least to her, that her name was the one most called out in frustration around the entire mansion. "Yes?" asked Jubilee, still tired from her night out. "What's this?" he asked, holding the picture. "Uh-Oh!" she thought to herself, "Uhhh, those...are my friends, you don't know them." "Well I certainly don't, but find out if they can be of some asset to us." "They're not mutants" said Jubilee with a smirk. "Oh....well....finish your report for class tomorrow and try to get some sleep, you look like a zombie." "An Astro-Zombie?" retorted Jubilee with a quick laugh." "Pardon?" said Scott, "Oh nevermind."

I would like to dedicate this story to Glenn Danzig, Jerry Only and Doyle Wolfgang Von Frankenstein and all of the beautiful music they have made, and all the beautiful music, although not together, that they will continue to make into the future.   
-Agent Orange


End file.
